


wake up

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2019 [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimadora week 2019, Waking Up, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora week 2019: Day 3: CuddlesAdora has to wake Glimmer up.





	wake up

Adora yawned as she woke up, and slowly opened her big, blue eyes. She was in Glimmer’s room, lying in the middle of her fluffy bed with the princess beside her, her arms were wrapped around Glimmer, like it had been when they fell asleep. It was so relaxing and comfortable to sleep next to her, and also waking up like this, slow and peacefully, just the two of them, without any disturbance.

 

The sun was shining into the room, the warm rays entering the room from the open window, warming it up with the pleasant summer heat that always was in the air around noon, which meant that they had slept in longer than usual, but this was their day of, and Adora knew she and Glimmer deserved every second of it. But, lunch would be served soon, and she and Glimmer had already missed breakfast.

 

So, she carefully pressed a kiss onto the sleeping princess’ cheek, and tightened her grip around her slightly.

 

“Glimmer, it’s time to wake up.” she said as soft as she could, while also making sure that it actually worked.

 

She opened her eyes, and gave Adora a tired smile that immediately melted her heart, she was too gorgeous.

 

“Is it morning already?”

 

“Even later, it’s almost lunch time, and we should probably get up soon.”

 

Glimmer yawned once more, and turned around, now facing Adora, while her arms still cradled around her. They kissed, and both of them turned a dark shade of red as their cheeks heated up.

 

“Can we stay like this for like, five more minutes?”

 

“Always.”


End file.
